aparece hermosura
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: hola mi nombre es yumiishiyama88 y es la primera vez que escribo en esta pagina, en esta historia trata de una pitufita  que me invente espero que os guste y comentéis.


aparece hermosura(Mimi).

era un día como otro en pitufilandia, lo unico malo es el malvado gargamel perseguian a pitufina y a tontín, con su malvado gato azrael.

pitufina:corre tontín.

tontín:ya corro pitufina.

gar:no podreis escapar mis queridos suspiritus azules. no se daban cuenta pero había una sombra que les espiaba, llegaron a un pequeño callejón sin salida.

gar:ya os tengo mis queridos suspiritus azules, ya no teneis escapatoria.

pitufina:o tontín que vamos hacer.

pero en ese momento aparecio azrael, atacando a gargamel.

gar:azrael gato estupido que demonios te pasa, te has vuelto loco. azrael no dejaba de arañarlo, pitufina se dio cuenta que tenía una cuerda al lado.

voz:adelante subid. decía una voz.

y eso es lo que hicieron, y al llegar arriba consiguieron escapar de gargamel.

tontín:tuvimos suerte de escapar de gargamel, fue una gran idea lo de la cuerda pitufina.

pitufina:yo no tuve la idea tontín repente escucho una preciosa melodía, fueron a escuchar que era, miraron que era una pitufa de pelo moreno y corto y no tenia un gorro como el de los demas pitufos, tenía una dulce voz que atraía a todo tipo de animal, tales como pajaros y y conejos y ardillas.

voz:_flor que da amor, sus colores brillan con dulzor, de la mas bella pradera, al mas hermosos canto, quiero tener amigos y su amistad, y para ser feliz._

los dos aplaudieron.

pitufina:que voz mas linda tienes.

tontín:si la mas bella que jamas hayamos escuchado.

pitufa des:gracias quienes sois?.

pitufina:mi nombre es pitufina y el es mi amigo tontín.

tontín:y cual es el tuyo.

hermosura:mi nombre es hermosura.

pitufina:o que lindo nombre, de donde eres.

hermosura: no soy de por aquí, soy de muy lejos, voy por el mundo intenteado encontrar a otros como yo.

tontín:quieres decir que buscas a mas pitufos.

hermosura:asi es que eso son, pitufos.

pitufina:no sabias lo que es un pitufo?.

herm:que?claro que si lo se, os estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

pitufina:en serio.

herm:si estaba buscando un lugar donde hubiera mas pitufos, y parece que mi busquedad a terminado.

tontín:que te parece si vienes a la aldea pitufo.

herm:de verdad. seria muy lindo que me llevarais allí.

pitufina:siguenos te llevaremos con papa pitufos y los demas. y asi lo hicieron, mientras en otra parte del bosqe gargamel estaba regañando a azrael por lo que hizo.

gar:estupido gato, por que hicistes lo que hicistes, se supone que casi los teníamos pero, que escusa tienes para haberme traicionado.

azr:.

gar:que una voz te innotizo, como es posible.

azr:muyuymuymuyumyuyuymuymy.

gar:que fue una pitufa, de pelo moreno, solo por que te canto hicistes lo que ella te pidio.

azr:muyyumyuymyuyuyuymyuymyyumy.

gar:pues ahi que hacer lo posible para que esa suspiritu azul se arrepienta de esto, pensare en un plan maquiavelico jajajajjaajaja.

mientras en la aldea.

filo:PAPA PITUFO, mira lo que encontraron pitufina y tontin, otra pitufa.

todos fueron a conocer a hermosura.

hermo:o gran papa pitufo, hace tiempo que os se estado buscado por todas partes, con la esperanza de encontra a mas pitufos como yo.

papa pitufo:ya, ya, tranquila querida, por lo que se ve has tenido un viaje muy duro pero afortunadamente ya nos encontrastes.

hermo:si, me preguntaba si podría quedarme por un tiempo.

papa pitufo:por supuesto mi querida pitufa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta.

tontin:que bien hermosura se queda con nosotros. todos se pusieron muy contentos por que hermosura se quedaría con ellos

gruñon:odio alegrarme, todos se fijaban en lo linda que era, al igual que pitufina cuando llego, pitufina le ofrecio su casa, para que se quedara- pero no odio que hermosura se quede..

en la casa de pitufina.

hermo:gracias pitufina por ofrecerme a quedarme en tu pitufi-seta, es muy hermosa.

pitufina:o de nada hermosura, por cierto quien te puso ese nombre tan lindo.

hermo:me lo pusueron en mi aldea pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

pitufina:o por que hermosura.

hermo:por nada en especial.

pitufina:pues yo creo que es precioso aunque creo que eres igual de linda que una flor de mimí.

hermo:una flor de mimi, que lindo nombre para una flor.

pitufina;si es realmente lindo.

hermo:si si tuviera que elegir un nombre cariñoso elegiria mimi.

pitufina:que te parace si a partir de ahora de cariños te llamamos mimi.

mimi ahora:o si me encantaría que me llamaran mimi.

pitufina:pues a partir de ahora te llamaremos de cariño mimi.

mimi:muy bien, por cierto pitufina, a parte de mi como es que tu eres la unica chica de la aldea.

pitufina:cuando llegue no me trajo la cigüeña, me creo un malvado brujo llamado gargamel, pero papa pitufo hizo un hechizo y me transformo en pitufo de verdad, y ahora vivo aqui con todos los pitufos, y te encantara estar con ellos.

mimi:o me encantaria conocerlos uno por uno.

de repente aparecio genio con una cama para ahora se llama mimi.

genio:te hice una cama hermosura.

mimi:o muchas gracias genio, pero de cariño puedes llamarme mimí.

genio:mimi, sera un placer. tambien aparecio goloso.

goloso:hola hermosura te traje un pastel de pitu fresas.

mimi:o gracias goloso.

genio:pero a partir de ahora llamala mimi, es un nombre cariñoso.

goloso:entonces tendremos que correr la voz por toda la pitufi aldea.

filo:yo lo hare, despues de papa pitufo yo soy en el que, siempre corre las voces, por lo cual enseguida todos sabran que prefieres que te llamen mimi.

como siempre lanzan a filosofo por ahí.

filo:solo queria ayudar.

todos seguian haciendo sus labores,en la aldea mimi observaba a cada uno de los pitufos haciendo sus labores.

genio:buenos días mimi.

mimi:buenos días genio, que estas haciendo.

genio:este es mi nuevo invento, se llama maquina de coser es para pitufo sastre, asi le facilitara el trabajo.

mimi:vaya genio es una gran idea.

genio:solo debo ajustarlo un poco mas.

mimi: si despues de ajustarlo lo engrasas un, asi evitaras que se queme.

genio:o no es necesario, ya esta suficientemente engrasado.

mimi:tu crees.

genio:por supuesto.y se fue, luego en casa de goloso que olia la mas de bien.

mimi:o que bien huele.

goloso:o hola mimi que te pitufas por aqui.

mimi:no pude evitar pitufar este rico olor, que estas preparando.

goloso:estoy haciendo deliciosos bollo, de mantequilla.

mimi:pero no le pusistes la mantequilla.

goloso:o que mala pata, he tenido, ahora que hago.

mimi:creo que si le pones la mantequilla en el centro y despues con el rodillo lo estiras y lo doblas creo que seran suficientes para que puedas incorporar la mantequilla.

goloso:o tu crees es una buena idea mimi, muchas gracias.

mimi:de nada goloso, espero que le salga bien.

dijo, aparecio sastre detras de mimi.

sastre:hola mimi te traje un gorro muy elgante para ti.

mimi:o sastre es precioso, muchas gracias, muacks.

sastre:puedo hacer algo mas por ti, a chipspitufo, ese vestido parece muy desgastado.

mimi:yo solia hacer mis propios vestidos.

sastre:tranquila te hare otro, quieres alguno en especial.

mimi:pues ya que lo pides, podrias hacerme este traje que dibuje cuando era una pitufin.

sastre:eso esta hecho.

despues se encontro con vanidoso

vanidoso:como puedo ser tan hermoso, aunque tengo el cutis un poco apagado.

mimi:hola vanidoso, como estas.

vanidoso:o eres tu mimi.

mimi:vanidoso hoy estas muy guapo.

vanidoso:de verdad lo crees.

mimi:si de verdad.

vanidoso:pues me encanta tu rostro es tan brillante, ojala el mio fuera mas asi, seria mas hermoso.

mimi:si te pones una mascarilla de pasta de hojas de salsa-pitufimoras te sentera muy bien.

vanidoso:de verdad, lo probare enseguida, gracias mimi.

mimi:de nada, vanidoso. dijo, tambien se fijo en gruñon que como siempre estaba malhumorado.

mimi:gruñon que te pasa?.

gruñon: odio que me pregunten que me pasa.

mimi:lo siento no queria ofenderte.

gruñon:odio estar ofendido.

mimi:estas enfadado conmigo.

gruñon:odio estar enfadado contigo.

mimi:a ya se que te ocurre, como pitufa tu nombre, siempre eres asi de gruñon.

gruñon:odio que me digan como soy.

mimi:jajajajaaajjaa aunque te repitas eres muy graciosos gruñon.

gruñon:odio que me, he, no me alaguen.

mimi:sabes cuando estoy de malhumor lo que me gusta que hagan es que me den un abrazo.

dijo mimi abrazando a gruñon.

mimi:ya te encuentras mejor.

gruñon:ahi odio que tu no me abraces.

mimi:quieres otro abrazo, a aqui lo tienes.

gruñon:odio admitir que me encuentro mejor, gracias mimi.

mimi:de nada gruñon.

pero de repente se oia un ruido bastante fuerte, era armonia que como siempre no le salia bien la melodia.

filo:armonia quieres, dejar de hacer ese ruido infernal, no ahi quien lo aguante.

armonia:o filosofo tengo que practicar, sino como voy a conseguir una hermosa melodia.

filo:aun te faltan mucho para que tu seas tan buen musico como yo.

mimi:oye eres muy grosero, filosofo.

filo:bueno solo trato de ayudarlo.

mimi:diciendole esas cosas no ayudas filosofo, tendrias quedarle animos.

filo:tal vez, tengas razón.

mimi:pues claro que lo tengo, deberia ser mas amable, es así como le gustas a los demas, que les digan cosas agradables antes de decirles las verdades.

filo:eso ya lo se por que papa pitufo siempre dice que si al hablar no has de agradar es mejor callar.

armonia: tu lo has dicho.

mimi:en cuanto a ti armonia el fallo que tienes es muy pequeño, haber tu trompeta?. mimi toco la trompeta, y no estaba desafinada.

mimi:lo unico que tienes que hacer es tocar mas suave, así sonara mejor. armonia lo probo y funcionaba.

armonia:tienes razón mimi, muchas gracias.

filo:como puedes saber mas que yo.

mimi:eso es un pequeño hermosura y se marcho, pero filosofo dudaba mucho de lo que dijo, tontin se acerco a filosofo.

tontin:ay filosofo mimi estan amable, y tan hermosa y sabe hacer de todo es pitufi-increible.

filosofo:o tontin, tontin,tontin, es que no lo ves.

tontin:ver que filosofo.

filosofo:te acuerdas el día en que llego pitufina.

tontin:si, y que pasa con eso.

filo:la envio gargamel para que acabara con nosotros.

tontin:asi es verdad y que?.

filo:no te parece que es mucha coincidencía que de repente aparezca otra pitufa, cuando se supone que no ahi mas aldeas pitufos mas que nosotros.

tontin:eso es verdad y que?.

filo:ay tontin, no lo ves es posible que hermosura sea tambien enviada por gargamel, solo que esta vez lo ha hecho tan hermosa para que no sospechemos de ella.

tontin:puede ser eso posible.

filo:pues claro, si te fijas ella sabe hacer de todo, sabes construir, sabe cocinar, sabe tocar, sabe dar consejos de belleza, que sera lo proximo que sepa de magia o conjuros como papa pitufo.

hablado del rey de roma se veia a papa pitufo y a mimi hablando.

papa pitufo:gracias por el consejo hermosura, gracias a ello la poción me salio pitufi-estupendamente.

mimi:no ahi de que papi pitufo, no me produce mas placer que ayudar a los que me necesita, pero lo que mas me gusta es curar a los heridos y a los enfermos.

papa pitufo:si eres tan casi tan sabía como yo, que te pareceria convertirte en mi segunda aprendiz.

mimi:de verdad lo dices enserio.

papa pitufo:por supuesto, querida a parte de enseñar a filosofo a ti te enseñaria pocimas y tambien las que curan heridas y enfermedades.

mimi:papa pitufo, me encantaría aprender de todo. desde lejos.

filo:lo ves tontin incluso a conseguido inpresionar a papa pitufo, esta claro que ella a sido enviada por gargamel.

tontin:no puedo creerlo, yo creia que eramos amigos.

filo:tranquilo tontin, ya sabes lo que dicen se es inocente hasta que se diga lo contrario, asi que sera mejor que la vigilemos de cerca.

tontin:si sera mejor. ella se acerco a ellos.

hermosura:hola tontin como estas.

tontin:o estoy muy bien, mimi, AY!.dijo tontin despues de que le diera.

mimi:filosofo por que le pellizcastes.

tontin:si eso por que me pellizcastes.

filo:tenias una mosca en la cola, y yo te la estaba quitando.

mimi:de verdad, tranquilo tontin te dare un beso para que se te pase, muack, como decia goloso acaba de terminar de hacer los bollos de mantequilla, y me gustaria que los probarais.

tontin:ahi si, nos gustaria, mucho, mimi.

mimi:bien os espero pitufitos.

tontin:aaaa que dulce es, no creo que sea mala.

filo:eso es lo que quiere que creas tontin, nos esta intentando despistar.

tontin:o enserio, dijo tontin y se fueron a comer esos bollos, todos los demas estaban encantados comiendo esos bollos que tenia una textura crujiente.

pitufina;o goloso estos bollos de mantequilla saben diferentes.

goloso:gracias a mimi, que me dio la idea.

mimi:no es para tanto solo ayude.

fortachon:no seas tan modesta, mimi, eres una gran pitufa como pitufina.

mimi:ahi muchas gracias.

papa pitufo:quiero hacer un pequeño brindis para hermosura, ya se que llegastes ayer mismo pero empiezas a enriquecer nuestra aldea, y aparte de eso pitufina tiene una nueva compañera femenina en la aldea,por hermosura.

todos:por hermosura.

mimi:o gracias no se que decir.

pitufina:por que no te quedas aqui con nosotros para siempre, mimi.

mimi:quedarme.

fortachón:si quedate, no tienes ninguna otra aldea que visitar verdad.

mimi:bueno yo.

goloso:si te quedas aqui te hare todos tus postres preferidos.

sastre:te hare todos los vestidos que quieras.

pitufina:y como soy la unica pitufina pues tendre a una amiga intima.

gruñon:odiaria no recibir abrazos de mimi.

genio:te contruiria tu propita casa seta.

armonia:te tocaria muchas melodias.

vanidoso: y verias mi linda cara todos los días.

bromista:toma mimi te traje una sorpresita.

todos:o no.

mimi:gracias bromista. del regalo salio unas flores de mimi- o bromista son mis preferidas, gracias, muack.

todos se quedaron tranquilos de que no le estallara en la cara.

papa pitufo:bueno hermosura que te parece.

mimi:pues ya que insistis tanto, de acuerdo me quedare para siempre.

todos:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

mientras en otra parte del bosque, gargamel buscaba cosas para comer, quejandose de que no consiguio a ls pitufos.

gar:o azrael, he buscado por todas partes y aun sigo sin encontrar a esos malditos suspiritus azules, si creen que se saldran con la suya estan muy equivocados sobre todo ahora que esa pitufa de pelo moreno esta con ellos.

lo que no se daba cuenta es que alguien lo observaba.

gar:daria lo que fuera por encontrar esa maldita aldea.

voz extra:cualquier cosa.

gar:aaaaaaaaa, quien eres una mujer de pelo rubio de hermosa cara, pero con voz de bruja.

mildre:mi nombre es mildre,una doncella que no es de por aqui.

gar:y que esta haciendo aqui.

mild:he oido lo que ha dicho que a encontrado una pitufa de pelo moreno.

gar:a si odio esos pitufos.

mild:y que tambien darias lo que fueras verdad.

gar:si, si lo dije.

mild:pues haremos un trato señor brujo, si usted me ayuda a encontrar a esa pitufa de pelo moreno, yo le ayudare a conseguir a esos pitufos.

gar:todos los que quiera.

mild:todos los que usted quiera, pero la pitufa de pelo moreno es mia de acuerdo.

gar:esta bien, esta bien, toda tuya, y que pretendes hacer.

mild:muy facil, encontraremos esa aldea y cuando menos se lo esperen bisbsbsibsibsbsisbisbibsisbis. no se sabe que makiabelico plan haran, pero nada bueno. en la morada de gargamel mildre y el, miraba en un espejo magico donde estaba mimi.

gar:y con este espejo sabra donde encontrar a los pitufos.

mild:si, resulta que la pitufita que estoy buscando lleva un anillo, magico que siempre lo lleva, puesto que ella nunca se lo quita, y le sirve como amuleto protector, por mucho que alguien la intente atacar, pero lo mejor de ese anillo contiene poderes magicos, como por ejemplo, que te mantenga joven.

gar:te mantiene joven, y cuantos años se supone que tienes tu.

mild:te 250 años, pero gracias a ella me mantengo, pero como escapo, pues la estoy buscando, la necesito para vivir siempre joven.

gar:pues yo necesito a esos suspiritus azules.

mild:no tardare, o mira ahi esta mi dulce, pitufita hermosura.

gar:o vaya para ser una pitufa es muy bonita, la unica a la que seguramente no me comeria.

mild:comertela, si te atreves te castigare.

gar:estabien, esta bien.

mild:hermosujra habra estado el tiempo suficiente, como para que ella crea que son amistosos.

gar:o eso es lo que mas odio en todo el mundo la bondad de esos asquerosos pitufos.

mild:es un desastre, siempre le he dicho a hermosura que las persona y seres de este mundo son malos y crueles, y que no existe el amor que yo siempre le he dado, y ahora ella cree que el mundo es generoso y bondadoso.

gar:y que tiene que ver todo eso.

mild:yo siempre le prohibi que saliera de nuestra casa, pero me desobedecio por una vez, y ella nunca lo había hecho, de la cual esta empezando a tener iniciativa.

gar:aun podemos detenerla, tengo una gran idea, haremos que se envenene la aldea, claro que ese veneno lo traera esa pitufa, y todos los pitufos la acabaran odiando.

mild:con una flor de nivi, ella no conoce este tipo de flor, y de la cual su unica curación es una gota de nectar de una flor de mimi, jajjajajajaja.

mientras en el bosque cerca de la aldea.

pitufina:o que flores tan bonitas son pitufamente hermosas.

mimi:tienes razón pitufina, nunca vi una flores tan bellas.

pitufina:seguro que en tu antigüa aldea teniais unas flores preciosas.

mimi:o si las teniamos, o mira alli ahi mas.

detras de un arbusto mimi vio esa flor, la cogio por que le parecia preciosa.

mimi: pitufina mira esta flor.

pitufina: nunca vi una tan rara, y huele muy raro.

mimi:yo tampoco.

pero de golpe pitufina no se encontraba bien.

mimi:pitufina que te ocurre.

pitufina:no se no me encuentro bien.

mimi:o pitufina, esta flor debe ser venenosa.

pitufina:debemos pitufar a papa pitufo.

mimi:me llevare esa flor, para que asi lo vea, AYUDA POR FAVOR.

los demas pitufos la oyeron.

genio:que ocurre mimi.

mimi:es pitufina esta enferma.

fortachón:enferma que a pasado.

mimi: se a envenenado con una flor que no conozco.

filo:y seguro que sido un accidente.

mimi:pues claro que lo a sido, sino por que iba a darle una flor para envenenarla.

filo:si eso seguro.

fortachon:basta de tonterias ahi que llevar a pitufina a la aldea, dijo fortachon llevando a pitufina en brazos.

en la aldea.

mimi:papa pitufo la pobre pitufina se pitufi enveneno, con esta flor.

papa pitufo; por las barba de un pitufo esta flor es una nivi es muy venenosa, pero que hace por estas tierras.

mimi:la encontramos entre varias flores de margaritas.

papa pitufo:no ahi tiempo que perder, hermosura filosofo venid conmigo.

en el laboratorio de papa pitufo.

papa pitufo:mirar para que el veneno de esa flor desaparezca debemos hacer una infusión de la flor de mimi, calentandola a fuego muy lento.

filo:mimi lo estas haciendo mal no se hace asi.

mimi:se lo que hago.

filo:no no sabes.

mimi:basta la vida de pitufina esta en juego asi que dejame .

filo:papa pitufo has visto lo que mimi me ha dicho.

papa pitufo:filosofo ve a buscar hielo ahora, necesitara que le baje la fiebre.

filo:si papa pitufo. nadie se dio cuenta pero mimi uso su anillo como ayuda en el antidoto.

papa pitufo:solo espero que funcione.

mimi:toma pitufina. pitufina se tomo el antidoto, esperaron un buen rato haber si le hacia efecto, pero pitufina empezo a encontrarse mucho mejor, tambien gracias al hielo que trajo filosofo.

mimi:pitufina.

pitufina:a ya me encuentro mejor.

papa pitufo:parece que la poción a echo efecto.

mimi:o pitufina me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor, soy tan feliz.

pitufina:yo tambien, gracias por salvarme mimi, papa pitufo.

mimi:filosofo tambien ayudo, deberias agradecerselo tambien.

pitufina:cierto gracias filosofo.

filo: o bueno, no fue nada.

papa pitufo:bueno lo que importa es que pitufina se a recuperado, vamos a decirselo a los demas.

todos se reunieron.

papa pitufos:pitufitos hemos conseguido, curar a pitufina, y todo eso debemos agradecerselo a mimi.

mimi:o no se merecen.

pitufina:no seas tan modesta.

fortachon:merece una recompensa.

tontin:yo digo que le hagamos una pitufi-fiesta.

vanidoso:si una fiesta con elegancia.

goloso:no puede haber fiesta sin pastel, y hare el que mas te guste.

pitufina:y pondre las mejores flores.

papa pitufo:pues adelante empecemos a prepararlo todo.

todos se fueron hacer preparativos, menos filosofo.

filosofo:se cree que nos puede engañar tarde o temprano pitufara la pata y entonces demostrare que esta de parte de gargamel.

mientras en el castillo de gargamel.

mild:tu plan a fallado brujo cabeza de chorlito, ahora la quieren mas que nunca, ya se que debo hacer, ire yo misma, a por ella.

gar:vale vamos donde esta la aldea iremos a por esos asquerosos suspiritus azules.

mild:pero antes de hacer nada debo hablar con ella. y fueron a ello.

mientras en la aldea mimi se preparaba para su fiesta, pero atraves del espejo vio una sombra conocida y era bastante grande, salio fuera para ver que era.

mimi:hola, ahi alguien ahi, salio un poco mas de la aldea, y de repente aparecio mildred, mimi se asusto pero despues se quedo tranquila.

mimi:mami eres tu.

mild:o mi pequeña hermosurita, te he buscado por todas parte, me alegro de que este asalvo.

mimi:yo tambien me alegro de verte.

mild:mi pequeña por que has huido de mi es que ya no me quieres.

mimi:pues claro que si te quiero mami, no era mi intención preocuparte,solo queria tener amistad con otros pitufos.

las dos no se daban cuenta de que filosofo las espiaban.

mild:entonces por que?, te dije muchas veces que el mundo es peligroso y ahi gente muy mala que haria lo que fuera por aprovecharse de ti, ademas has encontrado a otros pitufos que al saber lo que te pueden haber hecho.

mimi;pero.

mild:nada de peros almenos estas bien, y ahora podemos irnos a casa.

mimi:pero mama, yo no quiero irme.

mild:que, como que no?.

mimi:mama me gusta mucho esta aldea, todos los pitufos son amables conmigo y he hecho una gran amiga.

mild:como es posible, esos pitufos son malos muy malos, esas criaturas lo que pretenden es que confies en ellos para despues hacerte una trampa.

mimi:que.

mild:pretenden entregarte a un malvado brujo llamado gargamel.

mimi:ellos jamas harían eso.

mild:pero pequeña, lo digo por que te quiero mucho.

mimi:entonces por que no me dijistes que había otros pitufos como yo.

mild:por que el mundo es peligroso mi pequeña.

mimi:pues no me hire nunca.

mild:o esta bien, sera mejor que aprendas la lección, asi que adelante quedate aqui pero toma este perfume asi estaras bien elegante en tu fiesta.

mimi:gracias mami.y desaparecio, en otra parte, filosofo descubrio que se había equivocado, asi que decidio ir a disculparse con hermosura y empezar de nuevo.

mild:gargamel, cambio de planes, quiero que secuestres a mi querida hermosura.

gar:que, se supone que ibas a decirme donde estan esos asquerosos pitufos.

mild:y lo tendra gargamel, pero si la intentas secuestrar entonces te dare tu recompensa te dare esos malditos pitufos.

gar:o trato hecho.

mientras en la fiesta todos se divertian, filosofo se acerco a tontin.

filo:tontin, debo decir que me había equivocado con mimi.

tontin:asi.

filo:si, resulta que ella no es enviada de gargamel, ella decia la verdad, solo buscaba a otros pitufos como nosotros.

tontin:ya te lo dije ella no es asi.

filo:le debo un disculpa, ire enseguida a disculparme. dijo, pero mimi se puso ese perfume que resulta que ese perfume, volvia mala a la gente, y hacian trampas, asi que los demas pitufos la olieron y les afecto menos a filosofo que tenía alergias y no podia oler, ellos mismos engañaron a mimi para que fuera donde gargamel, filosofo no sabía que pasaba de la cual les siguio, la dejaron alli sola.

mimi:chicos donde estais. mirando los arbusto creyo que eran ellos.

mimi:o chicos ya pensaba que me habíais abandonado.

gar:y es que te han abandonado.

mimi:a quien eres tu.

gar:pequña pitufita, mi nombre es gargamel, preparate tu anillo me servira, para mantenerme siempre joven.

mimi:que como sabes tu eso.

gar:me lo dijeron tus asquerosos amigos.

mimi:eso es mentira.

gar:jajjaajja no lo creo y ahora te llevare conmigo mi querida pitufita. cogio a mimi pero recibio una descarga en la mano y la solto, justo antes de que gargamel cogiera de nuevo a mimi, consiguio esquivarlo, se metio detras de unos arbustos, de repente escucho un golpe y una queja y una voz familiar.

mild:hermosura, pequeña pitufita.

mimi:o mama eres tu.

mild:estas bien mi vida, estaba tan preocupada por ti.

mimi:me salvaste la vida.

mild:estaba tan preocupada por ti que no me fui lejos y en cuanto vi que esos malvados pitufos te llevaron a ese malvado brujo, y le di a ese malvado brujo, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte.

mimi:o mama, tenias razón, siempre tuvistes razón, no debi salir jamas de nuestra casa.

mild:ya lo se mi vida, pero a partir de ahora estaras asalvo en casa,vamonos mi niña.

filosofo miro todo lo que paso y fue a buscar a los demas pitufos.

cuando llego a la aldea todos ponian muy mala cara no hacían caso de lo que filosofo decía, ni siquiera papa pitufo, la unica esperanza que tenía era ir a buscar a mimi, y a eso buscando toda la noche hasta encontrar una casa vieja y fea.

mild:ya esta mi niña, ahora todo ira bien a partir de ahora, preparate para la cena te hare tu plato preferido.

mimi:no tengo hambre mami.

mild:o hermosura, creeme que intente avisarte antes de que fuera tarde.

mimi:lo se pero habían hecho tantas cosas por mi, nunca les conte el secreto de mi anillo.

mild:es mejor que no lo sepan, podrian haberse aprovechado de ti.

mimi:lo se.

mild:Nos vemos despues, sera mejor que estes aqui cuando yo regrese.

mimi:no volvere a escaparme jamas.

mild:asi me gusta pequeña, no tardare. dijo y salio por la puerta, filosofo espero a que se alejara, y aprovecho para entra, miro alrededor de la casa por fuera era vieja y fea pero por dentro era muy acogedora, no veia a hermosura por ninguna parte, hasta que de repente se llevo un golpe en la cabeza.

filo:AUCH!, quien me a mimi quien lo hizo.

mimi:filosofo que haces aqui.

filo:he venido a buscarte, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

mimi:estabas preocupado?.

filo:pues claro.

mimi:despues de lo que hicisteis.

filo:que y que es lo que hicimos?.

mimi:me entregasteis a ese malvado brujo llamado gargamel.

filo: que, nosotros jamas hariamos eso, fuiste tu la que pitufastes de repente con esa mujer

mimi:ella me salvo de ser secuestrada por ese brujo, ademas desde el principio tu no quisistes que estuviera en la alde, lo sentia por tu actitud, que pitufabas conmigo.

filo:por que yo creia que eras una maquinación de gargamel como pitufina.

mimi:que, no, soy una pitufa de verdad.

filo:entonces por que no vives en esa aldea de donde vinistes, por que vives con esa bruja.

mimi:no fui sincera del todo, en realida yo no procedo de ninguna aldea, siempre he vivido con esa mujer a la que yo considero mi madre, durante 102 años.

filo:y como es que se mantiene tan joven.

mimi:no lo se, cada vez que le empezaba a salir arrugas, de repente se les desaparecia.

filo:dime ese anillo que tienes, desde cuando lo tienes.

mimi:pues desde que tengo memoria, por alguna razón este anillo tiene poderes magicos increibles, y tambien me sirve como amuleto protector.

filo:tal es posible que ese anillo pueda rejuvenecer.

mimi:pues si como lo sabes.

filo:esta claro que esa mujer te utiliza para rejuvenecerse, sino no seria siempre tan joven.

mimi:yo ya lo sospeche, eso explica muchas cosas.

filo:y explica por que nunca habias salido de esta casa.

mimi:si nunca había salido hasta que me regalo un libro que hablaba sobre vosotros, por eso decidi ir a buscarlos, por que pense que era hora de volar del nido, pero no me gustan las despedidas asi que me fui dejandole una nota, no pense que vendría buscarme, pero me gustaba mucho vuestra aldea, me sentia muy feliz, hasta que decidisteis entregarme a ese gargamel.

filo:como te dije nunca hariamos eso,y quisiera disculparme por mi actitud, puede que a lo mejor yo estuviera un poco celoso.

mimi:celoso por que?.

filo:por que sabes hacer de todo, incluso pareces saber mas que yo.

mimi:pero por que yo aprendo leyendo mucho,no es por que yo sea inteligente, ademas tu sabes muchas cosas de la cual, aunque no lo parezca aprecian con todo su corazón, aunque siempre te lancen por los aires, ademas tu me caes muy bien.

filo:o de verdad, o por primera vez debo admitir que tontin tenía razón, no dejaba de decir cosas buenas sobre ti.

mimi:si de verdad dicen cosas agradables de mi por que me entregasteis a ese malvado brujo.

filo:puede que fuera cosa de ese malvado de gargamel, los demas pitufos nunca habían actuado asi, es como si.

los dos:estuvieran bajo un encantamiento.

mimi:creo saber que clase de encantamiento es.

filo:uno que hace que vuelva encontra a los demas.

mimi:si y lo conozco,pero desgraciadamente, le prometi a mama que nunca volveria a escaparme

filo:pero piensa en los damas pitufos nos necesitan, piensa en todo lo que han hecho por ti, ademas un humano no vive para siempre tarde o temprano debe irse.

mimi:supongo que tienes razón, y debo devolverles el favor. dijo hermosura mientra mildred volvio a la casa antes de lo que pensaban ella escucho detras de la puerta.

filo:ademas ella solo te utiliza para que la mantengas joven por eso nunca te dejara marchar, pero como papa pitufo dice cada pitufo debe vivir su propia vida.

mimi:tienes razón, no importa lo que pasara es mejor que vuelva, para mi para ti y para todos los pitufos, y creo que mildred no le pasara nada si ella se queda aqui, puedo ir a visitarla de vez en cuando.

mild:de eso nada pequeña.

mimi:mama.

mild:tu pitufo como te atreves a venir aqui y a llevarte a mi pequeña.

filo:si de verdad la quisiera la dejaria irse.

mild:jamas, nunca mas dejare que se vaya, sobre todo si ella tiene ese anillo magico.

mimi:mama te aprecio pero ya he vivido suficiente en esta casa y creo que llego la hora de que viva en la aldea con los demas pitufos.

mild:que asi me agradece que yo te adoptara.

mimi:solo me quieres por el poder de mi anillo, nunca me dejastes salir de esta casa, cuando yo siempre te pedi que me dejaras explorar, durante 102 años, me has tenido encerrada, volvere a la aldea, vivire con mis amigos los pitufos, y tu nunca volveras a usarme en tu beneficio.

mild:quieres que sea la mala tu misma lo has querido,VEN AQUI!. dijo, intento cogerla pero no lo consiguio, en uno de sus intentos se destruyo el espejo que usaba para seguir a mimi, filosofo y mimi esquibavan a las bruja, justo cuando ella cogio a hermosura con fuerza de repente aparecio una luz de la cual hizo que la bruja desapareciera.

filo:que a pasado.

mimi:desaparecio, pero creo que por que desee que se marchara, a otro lugar, donde nunca mas me encontrara.

donde acabo exactamente, fue en la punta del everest con una cabra.

mildred:esa pitufa desagradecida me las pagara.

filo:pues ahora que se ha ido pitufemos a la aldea debemos ayudar a los demas pitufos.

mimi:si vamos. fueron hacia la aldea, cuando llegaron era un caos, todos se peleaban todo estaba destrozado, nada les gustaba.

filo:hh chicos, podeis escucharme, chicos, por favor no me parece bien que este hablando y no escucheis.

mimi:HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!. todos se quedaron quietos un momento.

filo:gracias mimi, queria deciros chicos que no os peleis, todos somo buenos amigos.

bromista:quien quiere ser amigo de un pesado como tu, tan filosofico.

filo:pero que dices todos somos iguales somo pitufos.

pitufina:es no es cierto no somo como vosotros.

fortachon:si vosotros os creis iguales, pero no teneis nada de especial.

todos se pusieron a discutir.

mimi:esperar, teneis razón.

filo:si eso, QUE?.

mimi:todos somos iguales de aspecto salvo pitufina, yo y papa pitufo, pero en nuestra personalidad, somos diferentes.

goloso:yo no soy diferente el es diferente.

genio:yo no soy diferente tu si.

filo:ahi mimi como arreglamos esto.

mimi de repente se puso a cantar.

_Somos diferentes. Cada uno especial._

_y es fácil juntos disfrutar nuestra originalidad._

_Distintos y diversos, no somos dos igual._

_Celebremos como amigos esta variedad_

_Chorus_

_en armonía, armonía. Eres tú, soy yo en combinación, viviendo en armonía._

_Cantar solo una nota, que aburrida melodía, hay tantas notas para tocar y así juntos venir y cantar._

todos empezaban a cambiarles la cara y unirse a mimi, incluido papa pitufo.

_En cada voz escucho un timbre especial y cuando cantamos todos juntos hay música en la aldea_

_con el coro._

_en armonía, armonía. Eres tú, soy yo en combinación, viviendo en armonía._

_en armonía, armonía. Eres tú, soy yo en combinación, viviendo en armonía._

pitufina:o mimi estabamos preocupados por ti, me alegro mucho de que estes asalvo.

mimi:y yo a vosotros.

papa pitufo:que nos a pasado.

filo:resulta que gargamel hizo un conjuro para ir a por nosotros.

mimi:en realidad no fue ese malvado brujo.

filo:pero si no fue el entonces debio ser.

mimi:no he sido sincera del todo con vosotros, quiero contaros toda la verdad.

papa pitufo:esta bien, cuentanoslo todo.

paso un rato.

mimi:y esa es toda la historia.

papa pitufo:vaya asi que esa bruja fue quien te crio.

mimi:por eso no sabia nada de vosotros hasta hace 3 días y estuve a punto de volver pero filosofo me salvo, de cometer ese error, debeis agradecerselo a el tambien.

filo:bueno no fue para tanto.

mimi:no seas modesto, muack.

filo:vaya, jejejjejejeje.

brom:mirad filosofo se a puesto como una pitufresa, jejjeejeejjeeje.

todos se reian.

papa pitufo:como hicistes para sacarnos de ese trance.

mimi:muy facil, use el poder de mi canto combinado con el poder de mi anillo magico, el mismo que use para ayudar a pitufina.

pitufina:y donde conseguistes ese anillo.

mimi:lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria, tambien me protege de todo mal, por mucho que sea malo y grande, tambien sirve para curar conjuros malignos y rejuvenecer.

tontin:eres realmente pitufi-increible mimi.

mimi:siento no haberos contado la verdad pero tenia que protegeros, pero si quereis que me quede todavia me sentiria muy feliz.

papa pitufo:como dije antes, querida siempre ahi sitio para una pitufa mas, querida mimi.

todos se psieron muy contentos de que se quedara mimi.

sastres:ya termine el vestido que me pedistes.

mimi:o gracias sastre, espera se me a ocurrido una idea.

decidieron preparar otra fiesta para mimi.

todos esperaban fuera de la casa de mimi y cuando mimi abrio la puerta, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, mimi llevaba su nuevo vestido, y su pelo le había crecido de repente ahora era largo.

pitufina:o mimi que te has hecho en el pelo.

mimi:use un conjuro y el poder de mi anillo para ponermelo asi, si ahora empiezo una nueva vida tendre que cambiar de aspecto.

vanidoso:puese aspecto te sienta mucho mejor, estas despampanante.

mimi:gracias vanidoso,muack.

brom:te traigo una sorpresita mimi.

mimi:o gracias, bromista.

filo:espera, ya lo abro yo, salio unas lindas flores de mimi.

mimi:o bromista son preciosas, gracias, muack.

goloso:yo te traje tu postre preferido.

mimi:gracias goloso muack.

pitufina:yo te traje tus flores favoritas.

mimi:o pitufina muack.

todos les traian regalos a hermosura de bienvenida.

mimi:bueno, bueno, no me mimeis demasiado.

papa pitufo:jajajajjajaja, ahi es demasiado modesta, yo tambien te traje un regalo, son todos mis libros de medicina, asi podras ser nuestro medico.

mimi:gracias papi pitufo,muack, eres el padre que nunca tuve.

empezaron a celebrar una fiesta para mimi, que había vuelto a la aldea.

gruñon:mimi odio tener que pedirlo pero quiero un abrazo.

mimi:por supuesto gruñon. le dio un gran abrazo.

pitufina:o mimi me alegra mucho de que te quedes aqui, a partir de ahora ya no sere la unica pitufa de la aldea.

mimi:pitufi amigas para siempre.

pitufina:para siempre.

y asi se acabo este apisodio de como hermosura llego a la aldea.

soy nueva en esto espero que me comenteis para ver que os parece si os gusta os subire mas ok .


End file.
